Taken (HaeHyuk)
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: Eunhyuk seorang namja manis yang menyukai namja tampan bernama donghae, donghae pun juga menyukai namja manis tersebut tapi donghae tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan nya pada eunhyuk karena dia takut perasaan tak sama dengan eunhyuk, saat donghae sudah berniat menyatakan perasaan nya ternyata eunhyuk baru berpacaran dengan namja lain.


Taken (haehyuk)

SUMMARY:

Eunhyuk seorang namja manis yang menyukai namja tampan yang bernama donghae, donghae pun juga menyukai namja manis tersebut tapi donghae tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan nya pada eunhyuk karena dia takut perasaan tak sama dengan eunhyuk, saat donghae sudah berniat menyatakan perasaan nya ternyata eunhyuk baru berpacaran dengan namja lain. ( terinspirasi dari lagu one direction TAKEN)

Main Cast : HAEHYUK

Genre : romance, hurt

AUTHOR P.O.V

Seperti biasa Lee HyukJae yang lebih akrab dipanggil eunhyuk atau hyukkie, namja manis ini sedang menunggu teman nya yang bernama Lee DongHae yang biasa dipanggil donghae atau hae, eunhyuk ingin pulang bareng dengan donghae memang meraka berdua sudah sering pulang bersama.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Ada seseorang menepuk lembut bahuku aku menoleh kebelakang agar bisa melihat orang itu ternyata itu donghae.

" hyukkie sudah lama menungguku ? " tanyanya dengan tatapan bersalah

" ani hae aku baru saja keluar kelas kok " ucapku sambil memamerkan gummy smileku, yah sebenarnya aku sudah menunggu selama 20 menit tapi tak apalah yang penting donghae pulang bareng denganku. Tiba – tiba donghae menarik tanganku.

" ayo kita pulang hyukkie, keburu hujun! " perintahnya lembut, aku baru menyadari ternyata langit sangat mendung.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aku dan hyukkie baru saja pergi meninggalkan sekolah, tapi hujan langsung turun sangat deras aku segera menarik tangan hyukkie dan membawanya kesebuah pohon yang sangat besar agar kami berdua bisa berteduh.

" hmm hujan nya deras sekali, mungkin kita akan pulang terlambat" ujarku pada hyukkie tapi hyukkie tidak menjawab perkataan ku aku melihat kearah nya yah ampun sepertinya namja manisku kedinginan,

" hyukkie kamu kedinginan ? " tanyaku

" ani hae..." jawabnya dan ia tersenyum melihatkan gummy smilenya,

" pabo sudah tahu kedinginan masih saja bilang tidak! " jawabku agak ketus, aku melepas jaket yang aku pake sedari tadi dan memberikannya pada namja manis ini.

" pakai jaketku! " ucapku sedingin mungkin karena aku yakin dia akan menolak permintaan ku,

" ani hae, nanti malah kamu yang sakit " ucapnya lirih dan ia menunduk, benarkan pikiranku hyukkie pasti akan menolaknya jadi aku langsung saja memakaikan jaketnya ketubuhnya.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

DEG ahh kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar terus ayolah jantung berhenti berdebar jangan membuatku gugup seperti ini, akhirnya degupan jantung ku mereda tiba aku ingat bahwa aku membawa payung, memang pabonya diriku.

" hae seperti aku membawa payung " ucapku ku lirih, aku yakin hae akan segera marah-marah padaku

" apa kau bilang Lee HyukJae ! " ucapnya, tuh kan dia memanggil ku dengan nama lengkapku berarti benar dia akan marah, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ku.

" Lee HyukJae kau benar-benar pabo, kau ahhh yah sudah mana payung nya! " ucapnya marah padaku.

Aku segera mengambil payung itu dari tasku dan memberi payung ku pada donghae, donghae langsung memegang pinggang ku dan mendekatkan jarak kami berdua dan donghae langsung menerobos hujan bersamaku, sekarang wajahku benar-benar panas jantungku kembali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya mungkin ini karena jarak kami terlalu dekat.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan rumah namja pabo ini yah walaupun ia manis dan sudah bisa membuat hatiku hanya untuk nya tapi dia tetap saja pabo.

" sudah sana pulang! Terus langsung mandi, makan dan langsung tidur yah PABO!" kataku sambil menekan ucapan pabo padanya

" nae hae, mianhae sudah merepotkanmu..." ucapnya lirih dan aku melihat bahunya bergetar apa hyukkie menangis sekarang aku yang lebih pabo membuat namja manis ini menangis.

" hyukkie sudah jangan nangis, aku tidak bermaksud memarahi mu..." ucapku pelan tapi hyukkie tetap menangis,

" hyukkie kalau nangis manisnya ilang lo..." ucapku dan benar hyukkie langsung diam dan masuk kerumahnya.

AUTHOR P.O.V

Saat ini donghae lagi berada didalam kelasnya memang donghae tidak satu kelas dengan eunhyuk, siwon teman sebangku donghae yang merupakan sahabatnya donghae juga.

" eh ikan kapan lw mau nembak hyukkie ? " tanya siwon,

" hmm gw belom kepikiran buat nembak si hyukkie, lagi kayanya dia Cuma anggap gw sahabat doang! " jawab donghae

" huh ikan pabo belom berjuang udah yakin kalah! " siwon menjawab dengan tawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara donghae hanya diam. Saat jam istirahat eunhyuk datang ke kelas donghae.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Aku pun langsung masuk ke kelas donghae dan langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk donghae.

" hae, ayo kita ke kantin ! " ajak ku pada hae, hae langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar kelasnya,

"hyuk jangan datang kekelas ku lagi ya!"ucap hae, aku hanya terdiam dan menunduk

"mian kalo aku menganggu mu! "ucapku dan segera meninggalkan hae.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aku kaget melihat hyukkie pergi meninggalkan ku, apa aku menyakiti perasaan lagi ah aku benar-benar paboya, sebenarnya aku menyuruhnya agar tak kekelasku lagi karena aku takut siwon merebut eunhyuk ku, akhirnya aku pergi kekantin dan aku melihat eunhyuk duduk sendiri aku ingat temannya hyuk itu hanya aku dan sungmin, aku menghampiri hyukkie tapi hyukkie malah pergi meninggalkan ku, akhirnya aku kembali kekelasku.

"gimana makan siang sama hyukjae? " tanya siwon,

"dia marah sama gue gara-gara gue suruh jangan kekelas gue lagi won! "ucapku

"udah gue bilang lu jangan terlalu gampang marah sama dia! Lu tembak si hyukjae cepat atau gue yang nembak!"ucap siwon seperti biasa aku hanya diam.

AUTHOR P.O.V

Saat malam hari donghae pergi kerumah hyukkie, saat ini donghae ingin meminta maaf pada hyukjae sekaligus ingin menyatakan perasaan nya, tapi saat di depan rumah hyukjae donghae melihat hyukjae keluar rumah dengan seorang pria tampan, donghae pun mengikuti nya dari belakang ternyata hyuk dan pria itu berhenti di sebuah taman, tiba-tiba pria tampan itu berlutut dihadapan eunhyuk dan memberi hyukkie sebuah cincin, donghae mengintip mereka, dan hyukkie mengambil cincin itu, tiba-tiba mereka berdua berpelukan.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aku telat dengan namja asing itu, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hyukkie padahal aku menyukai nya sudah lama, hanya saja diriku yang terlalu tidak berani menyatakannya, karena aku yakin hyukjae tidak akan menerima ku, untungnya aku tidak jadi mengatakan perasaanku, kalau aku mengatakan perasaan ku pasti aku akan ditolak nya, pikirku sendiri mungkin sekarang keadaanku seperti orang gila.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Sekarang aku sudah resmi berpacaran sama kyuhyun, aku pun tertidur. Saat pagi hari aku segera, pagi hari aku pun bangun bergegas untuk sekolah, aku langsung pergi kesekolah, saat aku disekolah aku ttidaj melihat donghae sama sekali apa dia hanya dikelasnya saja dan aku ingin mengajak nya pulang bareng tapi aku ingat bahwa kyuhyun akan menjemputku, akhirnya aku tidak jadi mengajak donghae pulang bareng.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aku dan tiffany pulang bareng karena fany ingin mampir kerumah ku, dia ada urusan dengan kakak ku. Saat pulang bareng dengan ada eunhyuk dan namja asing itu sedang berpegangan tangan meraka begitu mesra, dan itu membuat hati hancur, aku segera menarik paksa tangan tiffany.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Aku berpacaran dengan kyuhyun tapi tetap hatiku dan pikiranku selalu ke donghae namja yang tidak pernah tau kalau aku menyukai nya. Bahkan ini sudah 1minggu aku jadian dengan kyuhyun dan kyuhyun selalu berusaha mendapatkan ciuman dariku tapi entah apa aku selalu menolaknya. Dan hari ini sepertinya aku akan memutuskan nya karena percuma pacaran dengannya kalau waktuku selalu memikirkan namja ikan nan pabo itu.

AUTHOR P.O.V

Akhirnya eunhyuk dan kyuhyun putus, dan eunhyuk ingin benar2 mencari penganti donghae.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Saat aku sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah sambil bercanda dengan siwon, tiba tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang dan kami berdua jatuh, tanpa sengaja bibir kamu bersentuhan, ah siapa pemilik bibir ini, sangat manis rasa bibirnya pasti ia bisa mengantikan hyukkie, aku segera membantu namja ini bangun alangkah kagetmya ternyata namja itu eunhyuk.

"ah mian aku tidak sengaja !" ucapku dan aku langsung pergi meninggalkan nya.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

"deg" jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat donghae tidak sengaja mencium bibirku, ini benar-benar ciuman pertamaku, tapi hatiku sangat sakit ketika donghae pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja.

"apa aku serendah itu dimatanya, sepertinya dia, sangat menyesal tidak sengaja menciumku tadi" ucapku dalam hati,

aku mencoba tertawa tapi hasilnya aku malah menangis, sungguh pabo menangisi namja ikan sepertinya, aku segera berlari kekamar mandi, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung membasuh wajahku dengan air dari wastafel kamar mandi sekolah, aku membasuh berkali-kali dengan air agar wajahku tidak terlihat habis menangis tapi bukannya menghilangkan bekas tangis aku malah menangis lagi dan makin kejer.

"hiks, kau pabo hae" ucapku pelan

"pabo kau pabo ! apa kau tak pernah menyukaiku hae" ucapku pelan

"hiks, padahal aku mencintaimu lee donghae hiks dasar ikan cucut begoo!" teriakku dikamar mandi yang saat ini sedang sepi mungkin hanya ada aku karena ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran

Aku kaget saat melihat kekaca dibelakang ku ada donghae yang menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya, aaiiss pabo kau hyukjae pasti donghae akan benar-benar membencimu, aku segera berlari dari kamar mandi, yah aku sangat malu kata-kata dengar oleh namja cucut itu.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Pabo kau lee donghae membuat namja manis yang selama ini kau cintai menangis, dan bodohnya aku tidak mengejarnya dan bilang padanya bahwa aku juga mencintainya, bahkan sangat mencintainya.

"aaiisss, kau benar-benar bodoh lee

donghae !" teriaku frustasi

Aku benar-benar tidak mengejar hyukkie, aku malah kembali kekelas dan duduk dibangku ku, tiba-tiba siwon menepuk pundakku.

"aku melihat hyukkie nangis tadi pas keluar dari kamar mandi, apa itu karenamu hae ? " tanya siwon

Aku hanya diam dan menunduk tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan siwon.

"jangan terlalu lama kau menyimpan perasaan konyolmu ! secara tidak langsung hyukkie akan menganggapmu adalah orang terjahat yang pernah ia kenal, kau orang yang selalu membuatnya menangis, kau juga orang yang selalu membuatnya terlihat bodoh menyukai namja yang tidak menyukainya !" ucap siwon

Aku hanya terdiam tidak menghiraukan ucapan siwon, aku hanyalah namja yang selalu membohongi perasaan nya sendiri sampai kapan pun aku tidak pernah bisa bersamanya.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Setelah kejadian itu seharian hanya diam dikelas, setelah pulang kerumah aku pun hanya diam, dan sekarang aku dikamar seperti seorang yeoja yang habis ditolak mentah-mentah dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"yah lee hyukjae kau bukan yeoja yang harus menangisi kenyataan bahwa cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, kau namja yang seharusnya tidak menangis hanya karena cintai ! " ucapku sambil tertawa

Aku terlihat seperpi namja gila sekarang keadaanku sangat kacau, pakaianku sangat berantakan, mataku yang bengkak karena menangisi donghae, dan tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

"ceklek" suara pintu kamarku terbuka

Aku melihat orang yang berdiri di depan kamarku.

"pabo kau hyukkie, kenapa masih membayangkan namja cucut itu" ucapku sambil tertawa seperti orang gila.

"mian aku membuatmu berantakan seperti ini!" ucap namja itu

Aku kaget ternyata itu benar-benar donghae, ia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan sedih, atau mungkin tatapan kasihan padaku.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, tidak perlu merasa kasihan padaku cucut" ucapku sambil tertawa dan menunjujuk-nunjuk donghae

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aku sangat terpukul betapa bodohnya aku membuatnya hancur seperti ini, bahkan kamarnya yang selalu rapi menjadi berantakan seperti ini keadaan nya saja seperti orang gila, rambut acak-acakan, mata yang sangat bengkak seperti habis menangis lama sekali, badannya yang bergetar kencang, aku sungguh jahat pada namja ini, dan selalu bodoh tidak pernah jujur pada perasaan ku sendiri.

Aku memeluk hyukkie sangat erat, hyukkie pun memberontak sangat kuat dalam pelukan ku, aku menarik wajahnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, dia terdiam dan tiba-tiba menggeluarkan air matanya.

"jangan menangis, mianhae" ucapku lalu menghapus air matanya.

"hiks..." hyukkie tetep menangis

Aku diam sebentar tapi tiba-tiba hyukkie berbicara.

"hiks, tolong pergi dari kehidupanku hiks hae.." ucapnya namja manis ini padaku

Aku kaget mendengarnya rasanya aku bener-benar ingin mundur dan merelakan cinta pertamaku ini pergi dari kehidupanku, mungkin aku dan dia memang tidak akan pernah bersatu, pikirku.

"mian kalau selama ini aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu, tidak pernah peka terhadapmu, tapi satu hal dari pertama kita bertemu sampai hari ini aku sangat mencintaimu.." ucapku pelan

"maksudmu ?" ucap hyukjae dingin

Sepertinya dia tidak mempercayai perkataan ku.

"nee maksud ku saranghae lee hyukjae !" ucapku tegas dan menatap matanya

Hyukkie hanya diam, sepertinya dia kaget, dan masih tidak mempercayai ucapan ku.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

"deg" apa dia main-main dengan ucapnya aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan donghae, aku tidak tau apa dia bohong akan ucapanya, saat donghae menatap mataku, aku tak berani menatap matanya, apabila ini mimpi aku mohon pada tuhan jangan bangunkan aku, aku ingin tidur terus apa bila ini mimpi.

"cup"

Aku kaget tiba-tiba bibirnya mencium bibirku, aku melihat donghae memejamkan matanya, yah ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku tidak melumatnya, dia hanya menyalurkan perasaannya lewat ciuman nya dibibirku tidak ada nafsu saat menciumku, bahkan aku hanya diam saat itu.

Donghae melepaskan ciuman nya dan menatap mataku, lagi-lagi aku tidak menatap matanya.

"hyukjae tatap mataku !" pintanya tegas

"nee.." aku menatap matanya

"saranghae lee hyukjae, mian aku sangat telat mengatakannya padamu.." ucapnya sambil menatap mataku dalam

Aku melihat tatapan matanya, mencari kebohongan dari tatapan itu tapi tidak terlihat kebohongan dari tatapan matanya.

"na.. nado saranghae.." ucapku pelan dan menunduk.

Donghae langsung memelukku, menaruh kepalaku didadanya, bahkan aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya sangat kencang.

"kali ini aku berjanji tidak akan membuat air mata ini jatuh lagi..."ucapnya sambil menghapus air mataku.

Yang udh baca tolong RCL yah :)


End file.
